Dilemma of the Two Orders
by Kermit's Rainbow Connection
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are accidentally transported to Hogwarts, the pair only desire to return to Camelot; however when Arthur's name is drawn from the Goblet of Fire along with Harry Potter's, Arthur is forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Merlin's secret is more at risk than it ever has been before, and could the potential of his powers be exposed to the wrong people?
1. Chapter 1

**So… this is my first attempt at a Merlin story let alone a Merlin crossover, so I'm crossing my fingers here I don't totally screw this up. I just started watching the series three weeks ago and I've been absolutely hooked, and I was very inspired to write this when this idea came to mind. By the way, this takes place before The Coming of Arthur. **

**Chapter One **

Merlin flipped through the book of spells and enchantments, eager to obtain all the knowledge this invaluable volume had to offer. He had not really had a chance to study it, only in emergencies when someone's life was in need of saving, but luckily for him Arthur was away training the knights the entire morning, an entire morning all to himself. Gaius was busy as well; experimenting on a few herbs the physician thought would be quite useful for future remedies.

To be honest though, he was merely skimming the pages and glancing at pictures that proved to be intriguing. Mythical beasts, ancient plants, all entries seemed the same except… a boot. Illustrated in the two right corner of page one hundred and two was a boot. He rose his eyebrows up at this, and began to study the account given. However as Merlin read; the intention of the inanimate object was not for use of wearing, but for means of transportation. It was called a 'Portkey', an odd title to be sure, but not the strangest name the warlock had gazed at in this book.

"This could possibly be handy," he mumbled aloud quietly. Gaius would most likely argue with him about the whole thing, saying that Uther would having his head if he ever found out that his son's servant had magical transportation boots, surely conjured for threatening the stability of the whole of Camelot. But, if there was ever a situation where he would need to escape, and no one there to witness his sorcery, well then that was entirely a different matter. Of course the enchantment was difficult; it would take him all morning to figure it out. It would be worth it in the end, hopefully.

The sorcerer started on his little project, pulling off one of his own boots and performed the steps necessary for the process to be completed. Merlin worked diligently though, and after about two hours work, his boot was now a Portkey. The book had warned him however; that if any person lay a single touch on the boot they would immediately be transported whether they wanted to be or not. Carefully, Merlin slipped one of his blankets under the boot, and tied the two ends of the sheet to make a pitifully hand-made bag, and slung the bag over his shoulder exiting his room into Gaius's chambers.

"Ah! Merlin, there you are! It's a good thing you're here now, I need you to try these two potions to see if they taste the same," Gaius instructed as Merlin entered the room.

"Sorry Gaius, I need to run an errand."

With this he set off, he needed to test the object in questioning in order to see if functioned properly, though it would have to be somewhere outside of Camelot's borders in order of him not to be discovered. He journeyed through the lower town, but acquiring a horse was not something he had thought about before his walk. It was quite crowded especially today, and eventually he clumsily bumped into a stranger with his shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered not catching a glimpse of who the man was, and was about to continue striding until a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Merlin!" a voice cried presumably to the hand which was on his shoulder, a voice Merlin recognized all too well. Arthur. "I thought I was going to have stop by Gaius's to fetch you, but it seems you have saved me the trouble. Come here." Arthur yanked him by his sleeve into a less crowded ally and pulled off his left boot. "Do you see this?" the prince questioned pointing to the opening in the shoe where only remnants of loose tethered leather remained.

"Yes," he responded.

"Well, you see Merlin I having to beginning to notice a trend, if you will, of these same sort of dilemma such as holes in my bed sheets, or my socks, and I'm also beginning to wonder who's job it is when there is an animal infestation in my quarters!" his master paused here and then asked with a fake tentativeness, "Mine or yours?"

"Mine," Merlin murmured gazing down at the ground.

"That's right. Luckily for you, I have eased you the burden of having to make up a petty excuse as you always do, and I will take your shoes instead while you buy me another pair," Arthur ordered.

"No, you can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Well… because I was just taking them to get cleaned. Put them in a bag. They're awfully dirty; I stepped in mud on the way into town. You wouldn't want these," Merlin babbled.

Arthur objected, "I'll make do, besides if I did happen to clumsily step into mud like you, my feet wouldn't feel it like they would with the current pair of boots I have now, so just give me your shoes."

"And what am I supposed to do then, walk around barefoot while I go buy you boots at the market?" he posed.

"That's your problem, not mine. Plus, you're already walking around barefoot with one foot," Arthur asserted and Merlin gazed back at his feet to realize he did indeed forget to take off his other shoe and fetch a new pair, so he had been roaming Camelot with one foot exposed.

"Yeah, I just forgot to take off the one boot," he claimed.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it, now just give me the bag."

"No!"

"_Merlin_," Arthur growled as he wrenched the bag from his grasp and untied the knot.

"What were you even talking about, this doesn't have any mud on it at all?!" Arthur demanded and picked up the boot with his hand.

The air started to whirl about them, and with one hand Arthur even pulled out his sword. Merlin tugged on the boot as well, because it was never meant to be that Arthur was to touch it, and since he did, the warlock was not letting him go alone. And there was a slight complication as well with his Portkey. He hadn't been able to program one specific location where the Portkey would take him like it should have been, so Arthur could be going anywhere. The boot levitated and swirled about as they both held on, and the object increased its velocity as it revolved in the air.

"MERLIN, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Arthur shouted over the noise.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST HOLD ON!"

They continued to spin like this, their vision of everything else besides each other and the boot and virtually all noise seemed to be incoherent, until finally they both untightened their grasp on the magical item and fell onto what seemed to be grass, but Merlin knocked his head on a rough object, most likely a stone, and soon darkness invaded his vision.

OoO

The sensation of consciousness was returned to Merlin as his face was bombarded with a considerable amount of water. He flashed his eyelids open to be met with the not so happy face of Arthur, holding a now empty pail, who then proceeded to pull him to his feet.

"Where are we?" Merlin inquired.  
"I don't know, how about you tell me _Merlin_?"

He glanced around at his surroundings; trees, plants, a few patches of grass here and there, the rest of it covered by twigs and branches, and he thought he may have spotted a little stream a bit farther out.

The warlock stated, "We're… in a forest."

"_Very_ good Merlin; it's nice to see you haven't lost your eyesight along with your wits! Now let's see if you can narrow it down further. _Which_ forest are we in?"

"Um, I don't know Sire."

"Which means one of two things. One being that we were drugged, dropped off here, and neither one of us having any recollection how, why, or who did this or—"

"Or?" Merlin questioned.

"Or this is the work of sorcery. That would explain how we were transported here," Arthur theorized.

"That's, that's, _that's _just ridiculous! Everyone in Camelot knows that magic is banned!" Merlin chuckled weakly.

"That doesn't mean people don't practice it illegally," Arthur replied.

"Well, I think you forgot one option," Merlin responded.

Arthur queried, "And what's that?"

"Sleepwalking," he purposed.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Arthur commanded.

"Right. Shutting up now."

"While we're here, we might as well find out exactly where we are," Arthur mentioned and began walking North, Merlin tagging along beside him. They didn't have to walk long for Merlin to find a safe haven where they could possibly stay at while they figured out their whereabouts. A giant castle towered over a lake, a castle grander than Camelot's.

"Isn't that amazing?" Merlin marveled.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you miss it?! It's almost as obvious as me pointing out the sky!" he claimed.

"What is so impressive about a shack?" Arthur quizzed.

"A shack? You're calling _that_ a shack?"

"Yes Merlin, because it is in fact a shack," Arthur asserted.

"No, it's not!" he argued.

"Alright, obviously we're seeing two different things. So that means one of us is right and one is wrong," the prince explained.

"So, we should go up to it, and see which one of us is right," the wizard added. Arthur nodded his head in agreement, and they journeyed to the undetermined object. Merlin was the first to approach it, and pulled on the door handles to reveal this was indeed a castle. Arthur stared onward bewildered that he was proven wrong, obviously heavily before being under the impression that it was a shack.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Do not say: 'I told you so'."

"Wouldn't dream of it, your Highness. But in all fairness—" Merlin had started but stopped when he realized a death-glare was shot at him from his master meaning that he unintentionally had started to do exactly what he had been told _not_ to do.

Multiple candles were lit throughout the entrance hall, but the passageway was vacant of any occupants, even the slightest hint of sound did not fill their ears.

"Hello?" Arthur called out in a vain attempt to announce his presence in the castle, though there was no one there to hear it. Suddenly, a young boy no older than thirteen came rushing down the corridor inelegantly who wore black robes and carried a strange, bulky device with him.

The boy fussed aloud seemingly to himself, "Oh, I'm always late for these things!" As the unknown boy passed them, Arthur placed his hand on the child's shoulder as to draw his attention towards them.

"Sorry to intrude, but we were lost around these parts and were wondering where exactly we were," Arthur announced.

"Oh! You two must be from Durmstrang! It's nice to meet you, I'm Colin Creevey! I've never met anyone from Durmstrang before; can I take a photograph of the two of you?" the boy squealed in delight.

"A what?" both Merlin and Arthur asked simultaneously, but before they knew it, the boy apparently called Colin held up the strange device he had been carrying beforehand directly at their faces and a white flash blinded their eyes for a few moments.

"Perfect! I didn't know the students from Durmstrang were supposed to come this early in the year, not that I'm complaining or anything. Oh, and to answer your question, the Great Hall is straight ahead, that's where I'm going. I'm not sure whether your school is already there, but I'm sure everyone would understand if you two got lost," Colin answered.

"No, I don't think you understand—" Arthur started but Colin Creevey interrupted,

"Sorry, I'm late enough as it is! I can't miss my brother Dennis's sorting! I would suggest you head to the feast as well!" With that, their brief encounter with Colin Creevey ended as he ran down the hallway, slipped through an enormous set of doors, and vanished from their sight.

"Well, that gave us absolutely no clue to where we are! I just want a straight answer from someone!" Arthur fumed, impatient that he had not yet found out their current location.

"He said something about us being from a school," Merlin noted.

Arthur reasoned, "But there are no schools near Camelot, at least to my knowledge. For all we know, that Great Hall that boy was mentioning could be our only clue to where we are." On deciding this mutually, Merlin and Arthur strode down the corridor to the set of doors where the boy had slipped through. Merlin pressed his face against the wall gazing through the tiny crack in between the set of doors to view the room on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed at him.

"Making sure we don't just burst in there having no idea who or what we're dealing with," he whispered back.

On the other side was a giant expanse of a room lit with many, many more candles, but they weren't ordinary candles. They were _floating_, no doubt held up by some kind of magic, but that wasn't the only oddity in this Great Hall. The ceiling wasn't a ceiling. At least he didn't think it was a ceiling. Above, a starry night sky illuminated the Great Hall along with the candles. The only thing that tipped him off that this wasn't a room with no ceiling was the fact the sky outside had few to no stars out this night. Five elongated tables lined the space, one at the head where adults sat, and children ranging from, oh, ten to seventeen maybe were seated at the four other tables grouped together. And then the biggest tip of all came. Drifting in the air was a transparent man, or to put it in more simplistic terms a ghost. This castle, wherever they were, was full of magic. Which is what terrified Merlin. Because standing just a mere two feet away from him was Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of the man who executed anyone with any involvement with sorcery; even if it was giving a sorcerer a bed for the night.

An old man was delivering a speech to his audience, from the looks of it. If Merlin could do a count, there were hundreds of children there, and he hadn't counted the adults at the table.

Arthur finally demanded in a hushed whisper, "Merlin, what's going on in there?" He snapped his head back to face the prince. How could he sum this room up without revealing its magical qualities?

"It looks like it's an opening ceremony, for the students. There are hundreds of them," Merlin reported.

"Hundreds? Here, let me take a look," his master ordered trying to look through the crack, but Merlin stepped in front of the doors.

"You know what, on second thought, I was a bit afraid to tell you this before, but it looks like there's a _ritual_ going on in there. A bit of an abnormal one," Merlin objected.

"Abnormal. Abnormal how?" Arthur interrogated.

"You know, _they're all wearing black cloaks_. Doesn't that strike you a bit odd? They might be involved in a strange cult; it would probably be best we don't associate ourselves with those types of people."

"It's called wearing a uniform Merlin," Arthur deadpanned and continued, "Merlin there's something you're not telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and deny it, you got the face," Arthur protested.

"What face?"

"That shifty look you sometimes get. _Like you have something to hide_."

"How could I hide anything? I'm just idiot," Merlin said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Arthur agreed.

Merlin purposed, "How about this: we wait for their feast to end and then we go question the highest authority here?"

"Merlin, you never cease to amaze. You're an idiot one minute and then you actually show signs of intelligence," Arthur remarked and smirk grew on Merlin's face.

Though this plan proved to be quite excruciatingly tedious, and they, knowing no where else to go, stayed positioned outside the Great Hall doors waiting for the feast to end. It had gotten to the point where Arthur was in a non-stop repetition of knocking his head against the wall in hope in rousing some entertainment, but alas none was provided.

"I would stop doing that if I were you; you'll lose the very few wits you have left," Merlin warned jokingly but instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth. Arthur glared at him, but took no further heed of the insult and fiddled instead with his sword performing tricks with it Merlin could only dream of doing. He peeked through the crack again to find a swarm of students rushing towards the doors and would surely stampede the both of them on the spot without a second thought. He yanked the prince by the arm and pulled him into a nearby corridor away from the mob.

"Merlin, what are you—" Arthur had started but understood as the crowd of students flooded the entrance hall and other various corridors.

"Just act natural," Merlin advised and they walked in the direction the students were headed in hope that would lead them to who owned the establishment. This however proved to be an especially difficult task considering the people among them all wore the same black attire while he and Arthur stuck out like a sore thumb; he in his brown jacket and bright red scarf around his neck and Arthur was significantly much more noticeable due to the fact that he still wore his chain-mail and armor.

A boy, probably fifteen, passing them by clumsily bumped into them dropping all items he had been holding in his hands.

"Oh great," he grumbled under his breath as he picked up the materials, and feeling at fault Merlin and Arthur helped him gather his supplies.

"I apologize for any inconvenience we have caused you—" Arthur had started.

However he was interrupted by the boy, "Oi, watch where you're going next time! Honestly, it's enough of a mania in here with Peeves around let alone all the other weird kids in this school! Anyway, shouldn't you be dressed in robes? How could you forget that; you both look like you're in your seventh year?! If there are not enough weirdoes here."

"Sorry, must have slipped our minds," Merlin responded in return hastily ignoring the insult directed at both him and his friend and continued, "It's been a while since we've been here, we were wondering if you could tell us where…" he had to pause here and think about what he had heard in the room to make himself sound believable; the old man from before had stated he was the headmaster and in remembering this he added, "the Headmaster's quarters are?"

The boy answered, "Right now he's chatting with Mad-Eye Moody, but if I were you I wouldn't disturb him presently. In half an hour perhaps he'll be upstairs on the seventh floor in his office and maybe then you can see him if the matter is so urgent. Now excuse me." The mysterious boy brushed past them and continued in his striding.

"It's safe to say we're not dealing with the most hospitable of people," Merlin commented.

"It would appear that way. I suggest we head up to the seventh floor to where this headmaster is," Arthur noted and located a nearby staircase to where a large group of students were headed. That seemed like a good start. Once on it though, the staircase shifted its position and merged itself on a landing leading to another corridor all the while he and Arthur desperately hanging onto the railing for support trying not to panic at the sudden move. So much for keeping the school's magical qualities secret from Arthur. Merlin spoke up first to a young student asking where this corridor was located and learned that this was the seventh floor. Hastily, both the master and the servant departed the staircase hastily, and not a moment too soon since the staircase moved again to another level rendering Arthur to a state of shock.

"This whole time… we have been in a castle… of magic. And we have no idea how get back to Camelot."

"It appears so, your Highness," Merlin replied.

"That means that there is no doubt that a sorcerer sent us here. Obviously, everyone in this school aside from ourselves have magic which means if we ask them for help we would be consorting with sorcerers."

Merlin snapped, "The way I see it is that we are stuck here, wherever we are, until we receive help from someone! All I know is that if we are in a school of sorcerers we are far away from Camelot, and maybe you could consider that your father's laws don't apply here! Consorting with sorcerers is the least of our problems!"

"No, you're right," Arthur agreed gravely and they continued their journey to the headmaster's office in silence from that point on. They reached a place where a statue of a giant eagle with its wings spread out towered above them. An older woman in dark green robes and a pointed black hat approached them in a stern manner.

"What are you two doing lurking around the headmaster's quarters? I suggest you listen to orders from Headmaster Dumbledore and head to your own chambers," she lectured.

"We need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore," Arthur declared.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"It is of the utmost importance," he replied.

"Who are you two? I have never seen you two at Hogwarts before, yet you are much older than first years, most certainly!"

Arthur sighed before announcing, "My name is Prince Arthur Pendragon, and this is my manservant Merlin."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, her contracted, hawk-like eyes widened in shock, and she pursed her lips so tight together they were hardly visible. Panic was evident on the woman's features.

"Come now," she ordered them and ushered them onto the platform where the statue of the eagle stood uttering, "Cockroach Cluster." The platform lifted up slightly and a stairway was created for them to ascend upon, and under her orders they followed the trail to a large wooden door.

"Knock. You must announce your presence to Headmaster Dumbledore," she commanded. Arthur did as told, raising his hand up and rapped at the door slowly three times.

"Come in," a voice from the opposite side of the door greeted. The door swung open of its own accord.

OoO

Morgana sat in her throne next to Uther's. Of course, this was not the throne fit for her; she deserved the throne her _beloved_ father was seated upon. She was of royal blood. Even if he was too ashamed to admit to her freely for almost the past twenty years of her life. Many times, she desperately tried to prevail in her goal of ending Uther's reign; the reign of a _tyrant_.

But even though she had not succeeded in doing this yet, there was still another person blocking her path to her ultimate victory: Arthur. Uther had been blinded by her lies she had told him and it would a simple task to eliminate him, but when her true intentions were revealed Arthur he would fight for his kingdom to his very last breath. And the worse would come after his death, for the knights were mighty and would exact their revenge upon her if he died at her hand. This was all Morgana thought about, night and day, plotting what must be done to begin her reign upon Camelot, beginning a time where magic was prosperous once again.

As these thoughts tinkered away in her mind, a peasant approached Uther having requested an audience only this morning claiming the matter was urgent. She was young, no more than thirty, but her clothes reflected the poor conditions in which she lived in.

"Sire," she said then proceeding to bow before him and continued, "I've seen a terrible event occurred in the market, just today. Sorcery."

Uther's eyes widened, but he commanded calmly, "Carry on."

"I'd seen it with me own eyes. There he was, both of them—"

"Who are 'them'?" Uther questioned.

The woman carried on, "Your son, you Highness. Prince Arthur. And his servant Merlin. Both of them were in the lower town, and then all of the sudden, the wind swept 'round them like a tornado. Then, they vanished from plain sight."

"Are you sure of this?" Uther inquired.

"Yes."

"Sire, not to impose on you, but my family—they need food and a bed for the night—" the peasant had started but Uther held up his hand to silence her.

"Give her food and beds for the night for both her and her family in return for the information she has given us. I want troops searching the whole kingdom, including the forest. My son must be found! If you cannot find him, find the sorcerer who has committed this crime!" Uther ordered, and the knights hurried away to carry out his bidding. No one noticed as Morgana smirked a wicked grin.

OoO

Morgana slipped from under the blankets on her bed, and dressed in a cloak before she departed her room in the middle of the night. She borrowed one of the horses from the stables and rode out to the forest where her sister Morgause dwelled.

"Sister, it is good to see you," Morgause greeted but then asked, "But why have you come here?"

"Because I bring good news. We can begin the attack upon Camelot sooner than we thought we could've before," Morgana declared.

"How is that possible?" Morgause requested.

"Because Arthur has supposedly disappeared at the hands of a sorcerer. I should like thank whoever was responsible," Morgana said.

"Then Camelot is yours for the taking," Morgause proclaimed cruelly.

**So that's where I'm going to stop. Seriously, this is twelve pages long and it's three in morning. The only reason I am able to stay awake right now is because I had dinner at 11:30. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm really sorry about the delay on this one. School has been really chaotic for the past month with finals and everything, but fortunately I no longer have school for the next 10 weeks! So with that, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

An old man with an extensively long beard and a red velvet cap resting on his head sat at a simply designed wooden desk. He smiled warmly at both Merlin and Arthur, but the same cheery greeting was not returned by either one of the men in their pure state of confusion.

"Please, sit," the elderly man ordered and with a flick of a stick in his hand two chintz armchairs appeared out of nowhere and he then gestured for them to be seated.

Arthur turned his head and stared at Merlin for an answer to whether they really should trust this man or not, and the wizard shrugged his shoulders in response not sure about a definite answer either. This though was decided by the woman from before who then gave a curt nod meaning they were to follow the mysterious old man's instructions whether they wanted to or not. Slowly with uncertainty, Merlin and Arthur sat themselves down on the silky cushions.

Arthur started, "I presume you are Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Then you have presumed correctly," the headmaster stated.

The woman clarified, "Albus, these two boys are claiming that they are Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, and they wished to see you urgently. I did not know what else to do with them, but I know for a fact that they are most certainly not—"

Headmaster Dumbledore raised his hand to interrupt her, and she ceased talking.

"Yes, Minerva I can see why they were claiming they were Arthur Pendragon and Merlin because they are indeed Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, no matter how preposterous it may seem. The boy wears the crest of the Pendragons on his uniform, and I can tell that it is not forged."

"Arthur Pendragon? Merlin? In Hogwarts? Ha! I never heard such nonsense!" a voice said but oddly Merlin thought he heard it coming from the direction of the ceiling. He looked up, and saw a portrait of a man with black hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion above where he thought the sound was coming from.

"That's right boy, _I_ was talking about _you_," the portrait proclaimed and its lips moved. While Merlin was familiar with many types of magic at this point, combating the most ancient and the most dangerous sorcery, he nearly fell out his chair in surprise. Arthur was gazing up as well, a look of sheer perplexion and panic spread across his features. It seemed his friend was rendered speechless as much as Merlin was himself.

"If Dumbledore says it is true, then I believe him without a doubt. The evidence has presented itself. Perhaps you should listen to the current headmaster rather than making your own accusations, _Phineas Nigellus Black_," another talking portrait retorted. This was of a feeble older man with pure white hair, brown eyes, and light skin, but not as pale as the portrait from before.

"The apocalypse ha-has come! The King has re-returned to save us all! Long live the K-King!" a third portrait shouted but in a drunk slur of words.

Headmaster Dumbledore once again held up his hand in a calm manner in order to silence his loud company and requested, "I think that is quite enough out of all of you." With this, the strange talking portraits ceased their chattering.

"I have been very patient with you, but—" Arthur had started after shaking his head at the odd scene that was just presented to them, but he was interrupted by his host.

"And I am most grateful for that," Headmaster Dumbledore commented.

With a sigh Arthur began again, "I demand an answer to our whereabouts and which sorcerer sent me and my manservant here. You have been surprisingly kind to us compared to other sorcerers I have encountered, but I need an answer now."

Silently, the old man pulled out a series of papers folded together in half and handed it to Arthur.

The prince asked incredulously, "What is this?"

"It is a series of articles that informs wizards about the daily and international events and stories of the Wizarding World called the Daily Prophet. At the top, you will find the date. I believe that should answer part of your question," the headmaster answered in his never wavering cool composure. Merlin observed Arthur's eyes dart to the top of the page and his master's eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" the warlock inquired, not being able to see the tiny writing from where he stood. Arthur just shoved the papers in his hands and stumbled backwards into the armchair with his head downcast. He glanced at where the date was, and then he understood Arthur's reaction. While all Merlin hoped for was that this was just a dream or someone was just pulling their legs with admittedly what would be a pretty sick prank, he knew either one of those situations was very unlikely. The date read: _September 1, 1994_.

Dumbledore explained, "That is why everyone doubted you very presence in the school and dismissed you as imposters. Though we all know now that is not the case. It is very queer I should find you two guests in my school, for you are both more than a millennium forward in time which is our present. Which begs me to ask the question how was this accomplished? I have concluded that the two of you did not intentionally send yourselves here, judging by your bewilderment."

"We thought you would know the answer to that. We believe a sorcerer sent us here, and since your school just happens to be for sorcerers I believe that one of your students may have done this," Arthur theorized.

"While that theory is a bit farfetched, it is a theory none the less to this problem and must be put under heavy scrutiny and consideration. What series of events took place before you two were transported here?" the man interrogated.

"Merlin and I were in the market, and when I touched his boot we were transported in a forest right outside of your castle grounds," Arthur replied. The headmaster's profound, old blue eyes stared into space perhaps looking for a possible answer while his chin rested on his elevated hand.

He finally requested, "May I see this boot?" Luckily, Merlin beforehand had wrapped his scarf around the boot when he had spotted it after he had woken up, while Arthur was distracted. He had carried the wrapped boot with him secretly at his side this whole time.

"I have it," Merlin announced and placed the wrapped boot on the headmaster's desk and added, "I thought it might provide a clue for the cause of us being transported here. I think someone in Camelot may have enchanted my boot maybe when I was distracted at some point."

"Anytime you were going to mention this to me, Merlin?" Arthur snapped at him having restored his usual prat-like attitude.

Headmaster Dumbledore examined the boot carefully, but never touched it, rather just studied it and tapped it with the oddly shaped stick that he seem to always have on his person.

"I have figured out how you were transported here. While this was once a regular boot, it was enchanted to become a Port-key. A Port-key is an object that has a normal appearance, but is enchanted to transport whoever touches it to the location it was programmed to convey people. However I find that the case with this Port-key, whoever attempted to make it, did not know how to properly program a specific location therefore this Port-key malfunctioned and ended up transporting you two throughout both time and space when it is only meant to transport you throughout space. Port-keys are created by groups of Wizards and Witches who are powerful enough to control that kind of magic. I believe that one person was responsible for creating this Port-key specifically, for a group of Wizards would have not permitted a blunder this large. Yet, Port-keys are challenging to conquer with a group of Wizards, let alone one. The chances of success were very slim."

Merlin questioned, "Is there a way to reverse the effects?"

"With a normal Port-key, all you would need to do is to touch the boot and you would be transported back. But in this case, since the Port-key has no specific location programmed, the chances of the both of you being returned to Camelot are unpredictable. I cannot test whether this chance proves to correct. I will not take that risk. I will, however, attempt to program Camelot's specific location and the date when you left it, but that will be difficult to do and will take time," Dumbledore elucidated.

"How long?" Arthur queried.

"A month, if I am lucky," the old man responded. The prince scoffed scornfully.

"_A month_? And what do you suppose Merlin and I do during this span of time?"

"That is the simpler task at hand, I believe. Minerva, could you mistake these boys for students?"

"Yes, they would have to be one of the older ones, but yes I believe I could. What are you planning Albus?" she inquired with a hint of suspicion.

"Isn't it obvious? We must hide them in plain sight. Or their identities, at least."

Merlin noted, "Everyone here seems to know who Arthur and I are, but don't believe we are actually who we say we are. _How_ does everyone know who we are?" Headmaster Dumbledore paused to think about the question the young warlock had presented him with. How difficult was it to get a straight answer? Great. He sounded just like how Arthur was just less than an hour ago.

"I don't think that telling you this will rupture the time space continuum, if I word it carefully enough. Arthur, in your time you will become King of England or perhaps you already have by this point, but if you haven't you know that fate is inevitable. Obviously in history, it is standard for students to learn the past rulers of this country which would include you. That is all I have to say on the matter, and nothing more. Onto dealing with more important problems. During this month you will stay here and pose as students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, we will have to find a different surname for you Arthur, but I think everything will flow quite smoothly after that," the man continued taking no heed of Arthur's previous interruption.

"You realize you are suggesting that Merlin and I, who have absolutely no magical abilities whatsoever, stay in a school that teaches magic and expect us to pose as students who are of magic and learn magic!" Arthur reasoned with frustration. The old man simply nodded his head once.

"We're not staying here," Arthur declared.

Merlin argued, "And where else do you suppose we go for a month?"

"To… the woods," the prince purposed with the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Oh, do you mean the Forbidden Forest which is overrun with magical beasts and creatures that do not take kindly to intruders?" Headmaster Dumbledore inquired.

While Merlin was starting to trust the headmaster as he did not seem dangerous, he still couldn't help but observe a devious smile play on the old man's lips, as if satisfied that his logic prevailed to that of a future king's. Arthur cast his head downwards because even if they could stay anywhere else besides this castle, Headmaster Dumbledore was their only hope of returning to Camelot.

Dumbledore assured, "The only people who will know of your secret will be Professor McGonagall, the teacher who guided you here, Professor Snape, who is the Potions Master and one of my most trusted advisors, and me. Since you two look like older students, if we said that you had been at Hogwarts for these past six or seven years, people would soon detect that to be a lie. Therefore, we will say you transferred from a different Wizarding school and are to remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the duration of your education."

Professor McGonagall walked up to the headmaster's desk, and whispered into Dumbledore's ear, yet it was loud enough that Merlin could hear their conversation.

"Albus, are you sure about this? If these two boys do not have magic, then how are they going to blend in with the rest of the students? Also, what Wizarding school would they have come from? The Ministry will surely investigate this matter thoroughly if we do not have a solid background on them."

"I know of a school in America, I shall have to call up their headmaster and explain the circumstances so he can make some false files on them. As for their lack of magic, I believe that there are some matters of this situation that—need delving into," he whispered back to his colleague. He continued to address Merlin and Arthur in his normal tone.

"Now then, in Hogwarts we have a system of houses that our students are sorted into. There are four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Those are the last names of very four Wizards and Witches who founded this school a thousand years ago. Those who are brave are sorted into Gryffindor house. Those who are wise are sorted into Ravenclaw house. Those who are cunning are sorted into Slytherin house. And those who are loyal are sorted into Hufflepuff house. Those were the definitive traits of each of the founders of Hogwarts, and whichever trait is most dominate in a student decides the house they go to. Since you will be students, no matter how temporary it is, you must be sorted in the house deemed appropriate," Dumbledore said.

Arthur questioned, "And _who_ decides what 'house' we go to?"

Dumbledore rose from his chair and stepped onto the third platform of the room reaching for something on the highest shelf of a very tall bookcase. In his hands, he held an old, brown, dingy hat that was pointed at the top. Black seams had been sewn into it, not matching the color, and other poor attempts had been made to patch the hat together which included pieces of random brown fabrics stitched onto a completely different type.

"This is the Sorting Hat. He decides which house you go to."

Slowly, after Headmaster Dumbledore had handed the hat to Professor McGonagall, she started to lower it on Arthur's head. Merlin could tell his friend was more bewildered at this than perhaps anything else they had seen that night, for he was staring dumbfounded at the dirty accessory that was descending to his head. The hat had scarcely touched Arthur when it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall quickly took the Sorting Hat back.

Arthur muttered under his breath, "It talks. Why shouldn't I be surprised at this point?"

The teacher then strolled over to Merlin, and proceeded to do the same action. It was a funny feeling that swelled up within him; he didn't know whether to be scared or just curious at this point. The hat rested on his head now, and his spine prickled out of genuine surprise when it started to talk. But it seemed that as the Sorting Hat talked, he was only conversing with him specifically. Arthur, Professor McGonagall, nor Headmaster Dumbledore gave any indication they could hear anything it was saying. The voice was small and quiet, not like Kilgharrah's who had announced his presence with booming tone that could've blasted anyone's eardrums out. Yet, Kilgharrah was a dragon. This was a hat. He had the better advantage when it came to volume.

"_Hmm, you're a tricky one. I haven't had a case like yours in, oh, four years I would say. Your friend was easy to decide. He hasn't got the brains for Ravenclaw, he's definitely not cunning, and while he's loyal to his kingdom it is courage that drives him._

_But you, you're different. Whoever thought I would be sorting Merlin? Oh, you fit them all, you should be proud! You are rather clever, always coming up with some potion or some spell or some other to save him and Camelot. Clever enough to be in Ravenclaw. He may call you an idiot, but what does he really know? He certainly knows practically nothing about you._

_This brings me to my next point. You are so sly to have kept this secret, your secret, from him all this time you've known him. Oh and don't say you don't love the satisfaction you get out of the fact that you have been able to deceive him all this time."_ No, it isn't like that. It's never been like that. That's what Merlin wanted to retort back in protest. In reality, it had been an unimaginable burden that he couldn't tell Arthur about his magic. Arthur, who was his best friend. This hat, whatever kind of magic it using, was manipulating his thoughts. It continued, _"If you were to be Slytherin, you would gain all the glory. You would no longer be the unsung hero._

_But you are so loyal to him. You would be perfect for Hufflepuff in that respect. Hard working, diligent! The essentials of being a Hufflepuff. You've stayed by his side even though if he ever found out about your secret he may very well chop off your head, even when all hope seemed lost, even willing to sacrifice your very life for his. If that's not loyalty, I don't know what is._

_And yet, you are very brave. Fighting against the dark arts for years; facing creatures of terrible peril that Wizards of this day in age dare not face, journeying on quests where no man today would ever journey, and doing what is right and not taking the easy path what now very few people do. Yet I must decide between the four which house I believe will best suit you and your best interests. Therefore, I choose Sly—"_

"Wait," Merlin muttered. He didn't want Arthur to think he was crazy, talking to a hat, so he kept his voice hushed and tried not to move his lips as much as possible. "You said you would choose based on me and what you thought were my best interests."

"_Yes,"_ the Sorting Hat replied.

"I don't want glory, or to be praised like a hero. Sure, that's nice every once in a while, but that's not what I desire. When I first came to Camelot that's what I thought I wanted, but I soon realized that was never meant to be. It's my destiny to protect Arthur. I wouldn't be protecting his best interests or mine if I was in Slytherin. So if you wish to go against my wishes, then fine, but you wouldn't be fulfilling your duty. Please let me fulfill mine," he pleaded.

"_Very well. Although I don't quite agree with you, if that is what you truly wish then I say you will go to_—GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

After the Sorting Hat had given his decision, Professor McGonagall rushed over, lifted the strange, enchanted hat off the warlock's head, and placed it back in its original position. What had frightened Merlin most about it was that it was a magical object that had its own conscience, not only that but it seemed as if it could view and criticize on someone's thoughts as it pleased, and used that information to determine and categorize who and what that person really was and manipulate them. He just wished he would never have to wear it again.

Dumbledore addressed, "Well, how fortunate that you two are in the very same house. I think that you two look most like the Seventh-Years, so I will have you sleep in their dormitories. I will have Professor McGonagall escort you there and we will figure out everything else in the morning."

Professor McGonagall had started to lead the two of them out the doors, when the headmaster added, "Wait. Actually, Minerva escort Arthur to his chambers, but I want to have a word with Merlin alone."

"Yes, of course, headmaster," she responded and quickly led Arthur out of the headmaster's office before anyone to react to the abrupt announcement. After glancing at the door that slammed shut just a few moments ago, the young Wizard spun back on his heels to face the old headmaster.

"Now Merlin, although this case has been just recently presented to me, I am starting to gather the facts. Arthur claims that you do not have magic, yet is it pure coincidence that it was _your_ boot that transported you two here and that _you_ knew to wrap your scarf around the boot instead of simply carrying it in your hand? I am beginning to believe from the facts of this specific situation and from facts from history itself that you have magic. Please, correct me if I am wrong," Dumbledore lectured. Merlin kept his gaze at his feet, avoiding eye contact with those bright, blue eyes right across from him. He feared if he dare look at them, it would shatter all of his confidence.

"No. You are right. I do have magic, I was born with it. Arthur doesn't know, but you have to understand he can't ever know—not until he has truly accepted magic can I tell him about my abilities. Arthur has only seen the dark side of magic, those who use magic to conquer and use magic to gain power for themselves. I use magic for good, but I don't know if he'll see that. I don't know if he'll ever accept magic and in return if I told him that I had magic all along—I don't know if he would ever accept me. It's illegal to practice magic in Camelot, ever since the Great Purge, but I still do it. The least of my worries would be Arthur. If word got out I had magic in Camelot, Uther, his father, would burn me at the stake. Please, you can't tell him, I beg of you."

"Your secret is in my confidence. I swear I shall not tell Arthur about your magic. I am worried; for it might be hard to conceal your magic in my institution that is designed specifically for magic. But I am sure we will find a way. I believe though, now that the matter is cleared up, that you need some rest, as do I. I hope that you will find your stay here at Hogwarts to be good, and I will work hard on fixing that Port-key. I think you will be able to catch up with Professor McGonagall and your friend. You are dismissed," Dumbledore reassured.

Merlin headed towards the door; hand on the handle just about to twist it open to leave when he turned his head towards the headmaster. His headmaster now, he supposed.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore for everything you've done. You have been incredibly kind, and I can't thank you enough for your generous hospitality," the warlock thanked.

"You are most welcome," was the single reply.

He twisted the handle and slipped out of the door, racing to catch up with the prince. Somehow, Merlin's emotions were mixed. Being accepted into a school of magic, where he could learn from Wizards and Witches about all sorts and magic, the idea was just fantastic. No longer was he to slave away researching all the answers in ancient books or asking just Gaius whether he knew about it. Of course, Gaius was the best human encyclopedia in all the five kingdoms when it came to knowledge of medicine and magical creatures, but he didn't' always know everything that was out there.

Yet, everything was in Camelot, other than Arthur. His home, Gaius, Guinevere, and some things were there lurking in secret and in the dark deceiving everyone, some one that he knew he would only be able to stop. Morgana. Who knows what kind of havoc she would wreak on Camelot, if he and Arthur were gone long enough? Uther adored her, he wouldn't be able to see past her lies she had been feeding to him these past few months since her return. And what would Gaius think if he was gone long enough? That he abandoned him and Camelot? These worries occupied his thoughts until he spotted Arthur following glumly after Professor McGonagall. Once the warlock had caught up with him, his friend didn't really acknowledge his presence choosing instead stare at the floor as he walked.

Professor McGonagall led them to a large portrait of a very large woman. The figure wore a white dress, had black hair, and a laurel assorted with purple flowers rested on her head.

"Password?" the portrait asked in a pompous tone.

"Balderdash," Professor McGonagall replied.

"You may enter."

The portrait swung open revealing a passageway to a room where several students appeared to be, sitting by the fireplace or reading a book in a chair. They stepped through the entrance, and the students, whatever they were doing before stopped their activities at the sight of them.

"Gryffindors, this is Merlin and Arthur. They have recently been transferred from a Wizarding school in America to Hogwarts. I expect to see from all of you if they should need any help, you should provide it to them since they are new to the school," Professor McGonagall announced to the students and turned back to face Merlin and Arthur adding, "Do not forget what I told the portrait outside Gryffindor Common Room. If you do not remember the password you will have to wait for another Gryffindor for you to enter. The password is currently Balderdash, it changes every month. As for your attire, I may be able to collect some robes tomorrow. Also, after breakfast you will report to the Headmaster's Office where I sincerely hope Dumbledore can sort this all out."

She led them up several flights of steps, taking them to the highest point of the tower where there were two doors and a hallway in between.

"This is the Seventh-Year boys' dormitories. I suggest that the two of you turn in, and get some rest while you can." With this, the teacher left them outside of the door and hurried down the flight of steps.

"I can't believe this is happening," Arthur stated bluntly.

"Finally, you said something. I was starting to get worried for a minute there; usually I can never get you to shut your trap," Merlin joked.

"Oh, shut up," Arthur responded and punched his arm lightly.

On opening the door, Merlin found that the occupants of the room had turned in for the night already. It was rather late, he supposed. The room itself was modest; wooden flooring and ceiling, a stove in the center, and several four poster beds, conveniently only two that were vacant. A window was nearby each bed, which gave a perfect view to the landscape. There was even a water jug on each window sill, probably in case if anyone was thirsty in the middle of the night. Nice little touches, not at all what Merlin expected from a boys' dormitory.

"So this is what our lives are going to be like. For a month," Arthur remarked sullenly.

"It would appear so, your Highness. I'm turning in for the night, I don't know about you," his servant answered striding towards the bed. He flopped down onto it lacking all grace, as someone would do when they were exhausted, but Merlin was far from that.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice you seem very unfazed by these circumstances," his master noted bitterly.

"I'm just trying to keep an open mind. And I would suggest you do the same. If we are going to be living here for a month or more, who knows, maybe we shouldn't discriminate Wizards and Witches. And if this is the future, maybe since there is a school for magic maybe the sorcerers here are teaching these students to use magic for good instead of for evil purposes and prevent sorcerers from becoming mad with power. The Wizards and Witches that we've met tonight haven't so much as posed a threat to us. Maybe things change in the future. All I'm saying is that you might want to take that into consideration," Merlin explained.

He observed Arthur lying on his four poster bed staring at the ceiling, but dark shadows masked the prince's face. He could only assume his friend's expression was a solemn one when he murmured, "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight." As he laid there, his eyelids just resting on top of his eyes, he could only wonder if his goal for Arthur to bring magic to Camelot once he became king would ever be realized. Yes, he had been able to convince Arthur even when he was most stubborn, but he did not know whether he could break such hatred. A hatred of magic. Arthur was most definitely not like his father. But yet, ever since Arthur was a young boy, Uther had taught him to despise magic. Taught him it would destroy Camelot and everything it stood for. Taught him that it was merciless. And oh, had Arthur listened.

OoO

Morgana sat at her throne with Uther beside her. To pass the time, she fidgeted with whatever object she could find. Uther was making her stay by his side at practically all times aside from at night. And while sleep may invite the king into its grasp, it found no room for Morgana. She would sneak out of the castle, and plan with her sister. They were slowly drafting a plan, but it wasn't quite perfected. Whenever she did find sleep, she would use her sister's bracelet otherwise she would be tortured with nightmares. Nightmares that Gwen would assume the throne out from under her. But that was now taken care of, since Arthur was gone.

It was because of Arthur's disappearance that Uther was forcing her to stay by his side. She remembered what he had told her a few days ago.

"_Morgana, with Arthur's disappearance, at the hands of a sorcerer none the less, I need to make sure you are safe now more than ever. The knights are on patrol scouring the kingdom, but they have found neither Arthur nor the sorcerer who committed this crime. I am afraid that they may come after you too. And I cannot bear to lose you as well. You must stay by my side, only I can protect you now that the knights are searching for Arthur." _

"_But my lord, you know I can take care of myself. I—" _

"_This is not going be another one of our debates, Morgana! Arthur is also very capable, and look what happened to him. Until the sorcerer is caught, you must stay by my side. That is the only way you'll truly be protected." _

And now, the kingdom was at its weakest point. With Arthur gone, Uther was panicked and distraught. He had sent all his knights on patrol to look for him after two days since the report, and just two days later a message was sent from Cenred that all the knights were slaughtered since they had crossed on his territory, and that an example had to be made. There was no one to protect the castle with Arthur gone and the knights dead, and no one else was fit enough to serve the king as a knight. It was a perfect environment to siege Camelot.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Uther instinctively pulled out his sword.

"Identify yourself," the king demanded.

"It is I, my Lord, Sir Leon." Surely enough, Leon, Leon who had been surely dead, entered the throne room with barely scratch on his face.

"But Sir Leon, how is this possible? You were presumed dead two days ago," Morgana inquired.

"Yes, my Lady, I was as good as dead. Until the druids found me," he answered.

"The druids?" Uther interrogated.

"Yes. I would not be standing here today had it not been for them. They had this cup, and I drank from it. It was an extraordinary feeling, your Highness. I was so close to death, yet somehow this cup restored my life fully."

Uther ordered, "Morgana, would you fetch Gaius? I know he's in the castle somewhere but I want to make sure Sir Leon is in good health. He must be weary from his travels."

"Of course, my Lord."

It did not take long to find Gaius; he was a mere few corridors away. He hadn't been himself these past four days, very muddled up in his work and snapped at people unnecessarily. Morgana supposed that Merlin's disappearance was troubling him; after all, Merlin was like a son to him. She tapped on his shoulder as he was passing through the hall.

"Gaius? You know I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't important."

"What appears to be the trouble, Morgana? Do you need another bottle of the sleeping draught?" he questioned.

"No. I am perfectly without it; I am sleeping much better now. But it Sir Leon, he has returned. Uther has ordered you to report with me to the throne room immediately," she informed. He nodded once, and she led him to the throne room and resumed her position on her throne.

"Ah, Gaius. Would you care to examine Sir Leon? I just want to make sure that he is in good health since he has traveled a long way," the king requested.

"Of course. But Sire, currently I see nothing that indicates that he is truly injured or sick in any way. The only thing on first glance I would diagnose is dehydration and perhaps fatigue. I would recommend just rest and drinking plenty of water," Gaius replied.

"Then you are dismissed, Sir Leon. Do as Gaius tells you, and hopefully you'll soon recover," Uther commanded.

"Yes, Sire," Leon said and exited the throne room.

"Gaius, before you leave I want to ask you about something Leon described. He claims that the druids revived him by drinking from a cup. Do you know any magical item that fits that description?" Uther questioned.

"The only thing I can think of would be the Cup of Life. I am sure though that is safe with the druids, they only would use the Cup for good purposes," Gaius assured.

"But the druids' caves are in Cenred's kingdom. He may try to steal the Cup. But I have no men that are fit to retrieve it. Leon just returned and needs to recover and the rest of the knights are dead. And Arthur—hasn't been found—yet. Not yet," Uther explained.

"So until we find him or until Leon recovers, whichever comes first, we can only hope that the Cup is safe in the hands of the druids," the physician added.

Oh, it was almost pitiful how lost Camelot was without its prince to defend it. It would be so easy; Morgana could practically taste her upcoming victory. All she would need to do is slip out in the middle of the night and retrieve the Cup with Sister with the help of a map. And Cenred would allow them on his territory because of his ties with Morgause. She would ride out tonight, and with the powers of the Cup just within a few days—Camelot would be hers.

**I'm going to stop there. It's getting pretty long and I don't want it to get too lengthy. I just thought you guys deserved a long chapter because of the long delay on this one. Again, sorry. I know we didn't really get that much interaction between just Merlin and Arthur, but I promise there will be more next chapter. This one was a bit more explaining things and setting up everything. How are Merlin and Arthur going to adapt to Hogwarts? And though Morgana is on the edge of victory, will she truly be satisfied? I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **


End file.
